


Warming the heart

by Castilian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilian/pseuds/Castilian
Summary: Arthur is not yet used to this marriage thing. But he knows he can easily do it.





	Warming the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for [Pendragons & Co Winter in Camelot – ficlet and art exchange](https://pendragonsandco-winterholidays.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: "Cute ficlet: character B warms a towel by a fire so it's all ready for character A when they get out of the tub/shower (because it's winter and it's FREEZING) - and then A just gets wrapped in a warm towel and love."

Even with the fire raging in the grate, the chamber is permanently cold. Arthur can still feel the dampness in his bones and the soreness in every muscle caused by a long day of training with the knights. But with every passing minute, Arthur feels more and more relaxed.

In days like this, in the chilly days of winter, Arthur could be all day where he is right now: luxuriating in his hot, steaming bath, barely listening to the snow falling outside. It has gone dark long ago, and Arthur couldn’t be more grateful for being inside the castle.

But some things are not mean to be, and all too soon Arthur has to step out of the tub. He sighs because Merlin has gone to bring his dinner, and that means that Arthur has to fetch the towel himself.

Arthur rises, and two light, white hands come around his shoulders, enveloping him in a warm towel. When he turns around is to see Elena smiling softly at him. Arthur has not yet taken in the novelty that is sharing his chambers with another person. 

“It’s warm,” Arthur says and feels a little bit stupid.

“I have kept it near the fire, so you wouldn’t get cold.”

Elena is looking anywhere but at Arthur. They are still too new to this marriage thing to be comfortable with the other’s naked body. 

“Thank you.” Arthur earns another smile with these two simple words.

Arthur is not yet used to this marriage thing. But he knows he can easily do it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[art] to keep you warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950499) by [sadpendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon)




End file.
